Just Like A Game
Just Like A Game "Kibou-kun." Akane chirped in her wind-chme voice. "I have an idea." "Hm?" Kibou asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Let's explore." "Good idea. No offense, but listening to music all day is boring." He agreed. "'Kay!" She said dragging him out the window. "We'll have fun later." "Damn it, woman!" Was his protest, but he didn't struggle very much. "Stop dragging me!" "You're gonna make me cry, Kibou-kun." She whined, still dragging the protesting boy. "You?! What about me?! You've got a claw for a friggin' hand!!" "I could throw you, Kibou-kun." She said almost menacingly, but let go of his hand all the same. The Uchiha sucked in breath, as he held his bruised palm gingerly. "Oh, Lord...." He groaned, still managing to follow Akane. "You are so abusive, Akane-chan...." "Who needs stealth?" Kibou laughed, as he swung his fist down, slamming into the ground. "I've got strength!" As if to emphasize his fact, the ground under them immediately collapsed, and the two were seemingly enveloped in an explosion of dirt and debris, kicked up into the freshly smoldering crater. "Smart boy." She said as they took off. "Where are we going, anyway?" He said in a poutish manner, folding his arms across his chest. "We're going to explore the Kuroi Getsuei, Kiboi-kun." Akane said running at top speed, becoming a blur. "It'll be fun. We'll look through everything here, maybe meet some new ninja." "Are you kidding?" Kibou complained, as he tore after her. "There are nobody but your family and mine!" "This dimension is used by all the Kurosaki of Kurogakure, simple minded Kibou-kun." Akane said laughing. It was a soothing bell like sound. Kibou looked down slightly, and couldn't help himself from smiling. "You know, I should be angry that you called me simple-minded. But it's impossible, with that voice of yours..." "Simple-minded boy or not, you're my simple-minded boy." "Yeah...." He blushed slightly at her words. "Your simple-minded boy...." He repeated softly. Akane made a slight movement to the left and whispered in Kibou's ear. "And you'll always be mine. I will NEVER 'lose you." A bead of sweat dropped down Kibou's face, and he gulped, swallowing the lump in his throat. "Uh....y-yeah...." Was all he could mutter, slightly frightened by Akane's sudden display of possessiveness. "Yo'll get used to it." She said cheerfully as the reached a lake. "Looked like we have to swim, Kibou-Kun." "We could just walk, you know...." The Uchiha muttered. Akane giggled and dived headfirst into the water. "C'mon Kibou-kun. You scared?" "Hmph." Kibou ran after and dived after her. Immediately, the cold feeling of the water running across his body came over him, and he felt a shiver go down his spine. He immediately swam up to the surface, his head poking out, as he took a big gasp of air. "Damn, this water's cold!" "Get over it Kibou-kun." Akane said from halfway across the lake. "I'm hurt that you didn't notice me." "'Course I noticed you!" He shouted back, pushing himself across the water surface. His arms and legs moved viciously, as he swam to follow her. "Your glowing skin isn't ''that unnoticeable!" Akane luaghed her bell like laugh as she got our of the lake first and shook in a manner similar to a dog drying her hair and most of her body, yet her clothes clung to her, still wet. Kibou stopped in mid-air, his eyes caught in a comically widened position. He was sure his jaw was going to fall off, his mouth was so agape. "A-akane-chan...." He muttered, not knowing what to say. Akane giggled, staring at Kibou. She motioned for Kibou to come out as she broke a tree in one fell swoop and took the wood and make a fire no time then took off her clothes outer garments to hang over the fire. Kibou immediately blushed, turning away. "Damn it, woman!" He complained. "Why do you have to be so open about yourself?!" "You already know what I look like naked." Akane said,gigglng. "Now dry your clothes, Kibou-kun. I don't want you to catch a cold." "You're just looking for an excuse to see more of me." Kibou muttered, taking off only his shirt, however. Akane giggled as she threw Kiou's shirt over the fire, jumped back into the lake and came out with two fish which she began to cook over a seperate fire. Kibou merely put his hands behind his head, sitting next to a tree. "Hmph." He muttered. Akane sat down next to the fire to finish drying off, and after about five minutes the clothes were dr. She put her's back on and threw Kibous shirt to him. "All's left now is the fish." "Mine's dead." Kibou muttered, smirking as he took a bite. "They're all dead Kibou-kun." Akane said having finished both of her's. "Holy--" Kibou's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "Did you even taste it first?" He asked, laughing as he continued to take bites out of his fish. "Barely." Akane said luaging waiting for Kibou to finish his last fish. After a few more bites, Kibou decided it was best to stop delaying them. "You know, this could take a while. How about we keep walking, and I can eat on the way?" He asked, standing up. "Alright" And decided it woul be funny, she quickly pulled up her shirt and bra and quickly pulled it back down again. Kibou's head nearly went off its shoulders, its tilting to the side so abrupt and sudden. A slight stream of blood came from his nose, as he stared incredulously. He twitched, almost seeming as if it was in paralysis. "What the fu--" And the Akane was off and running. "C'mon Kibou-kun." she said laughing. "We've got much more to explore!" Shaking his head to clear it, he took off in pursuit, although still taking bites of the fish. "W-wait up!" He called after her, although his speed was enough to easily catch up with her own. Akane suddenly caught a scent of something that was ''not''' her beloved Kibou. "Uh...." Kibou came to a stop, looking around immediately. "....you feel that, too, don't ya?" He asked seriously, searching for the foreign presence. He didn't activate his Sharingan.... yet. "I smelt it first." Akane replied, her claws at the ready. "It smells like a Kurosaki." "Then isn't he a friend?" "The smell isn't friendly." ''"Scared girly?" came a voice from the shadows. It wasn't any of theirs. Kibou's instincts kicked in, and he quickly pushed past Akane, so that she was behind him. Quickly whipping out a kunai, he tossed it in the direction of the voice. A figure drapped in black jumped out, dodging the Kunai. "An Uchiha, huh? What a treat." Kibou narrowed his eyes. "Glad to see you already know who I am. Now who are you?" He spoke as calmly as he could. "I'm a Kurogakure ninja that was altered ever so slightly by a certain someone and now i feed on blood." The ninja said, seemingly smacking his lips. "You, Uchiha will be a treat." "The only blood you'll be tasting is your own, right after I break your damn nose." Kibou retorted, the pattern of crimson and black swimming up to the surface of his eyes. The ninja's eye's glew pink and black as he readied himself for battle. "Kibou." Akane thought from behind him. "Kick his ass. I know you can hear me." Kibou nodded in reply, as he stared down the Kurosaki. He smacked his chest with one hand. "I'll even let you get the first hit, if you want me so bad." He taunted. "Come on!" The Kurosaki charged for the man. "I am Hikomaru Kurosaki!" the man said. "And I'm the one who's going to kill you." he finished baring his fangs and aimed for Kibou's neck. At the last minute, however, Kibou simply dodged, raising up and slamming a knee into Hikomaru's gut. "Yeah....no." The boy muttered bluntly, removing the knee and allowing the winded attacker to fall to the ground. "W...what.." he could barely utter it as he fell. But Kibou wasn't finished there. With one hand, he reached and gripped Hikomaru's collar, forcing him to stand on his feet. Then, with a strong punch, he struck him in the face, throwing and smashing him into the nearest tree. At first, he stood still, stuck in the crater in the tree. Then, his head hung, swaying slightly, before falling off its shoulders with a thud. "Kibou Uchiha." He muttered, smirking. "Is the name of the man that took you down. Pleased to meet ya." "Wow, Kibou-kun." Akane said. "I can't believe you took him down." "You had no belief in me?" Kibou faked a hurt expression, as he turned his head to look behind him at Akane. "You hurt me, Akane-chan...." "Of course I did, Kibou-kun." Akane said, sounding hurt. "His power just felt strange." Kibou rolled his eyes. "Whatever it was, he's no problem now." His Sharingan deactivated. "Then let's get back exploring!" Akane said rushing off again. "C'mon!" Kibou rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help but laugh, as he once again took off after Akane. Suddenly they were forced to slow down, slightly as tehy had entered the high gravity zone. "Wow." Akane said suprised by the fact that she had to slow down. "Pfft..." Kibou scoffed, as he slowed down to a walking pace. "We're used to high gravity, remember?" "Yea but I haven't been in it for awhile." She said looking at Kibou, and her eyes widened. "Kibou-kun y..you're-" "Eh?" Kibou turned his head to stare at her, cocking an eyebrow. "What?" "You're glowing." She said, looking at the young Uchiha whose glow seemed to be brighter than her's. "Wha..." He immediately turned downwards, staring incredulously at his hands. "No way...." He muttered, finally noticing the brilliant glow radiating from them. "How....?" "Maybe it's because you've spent so much time with me." Akane said. "Maybe I'm radioactive." "Pffft. Then everything around us would start dying. That hasn't happened so far..." "True." Akane said. "Only now stealth is impossible for us." "Who needs stealth?" Kibou rolled his eyes." I have super strength, remeber?" "So do I, but strength isn't everything." Akane said, rolling her eyes as well. "Dad found that out the hard way." Kibou snickered. "Poor sensei found an opponent who could seal away his power... I don't think he'll be too happy the next time he sees Sachi again..." "He likes Sachi." Akane giggled as they set off again. "But he has Lynterria..." "I know." Akane said becoming a blur again. "But Sachi is prettier than mom." Kibou quickly followed in pursuit, rolling his eyes. "Then why didn't he just marry her?" He asked. "Maybe he thought she wouldn't like him." Akane said, wondering the same thing herself. "And let's face it, if he had married Sachi, I wouldn't be here." Kibou rolled his eyes. "You're a clueless puppy...." He muttered in a blunt, but humored manner. "Not funny, Kibou-kun!" Akane said, picking up a rock and throwing it at him. He immediately dodged, but didn't stop, tackling her to the ground and pinning her on her stomach, in a similar fashion to their previous fight. He lowered down, his breath tickling her ear as he whispered again. "But you're my clueless puppy." Akane turned red. "Nice, Kibou-Kun real nice." Kibou pulled himself up slightly, so that she could turn on her stomach, but he quickly moved back into his spot once more, his legs straddling her waist. He grinned at her seemingly embarrassed expresion. "Why are you blushing?" He asked softly. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about when around me..." Akane laughed her bell like laugh. "I'm not used to hearing things like that from you, Kibou-kun. You're usually so busy making jokes." "Consider me in a new light, then." Kibou squinted his eyes shut, reaching over to push away a daft of hair that came over Akane's face. Akane reached up to kiss him. "I think I can do that." Their lips met once again, and it was seemingly for about 4 minutes before they broke away from each other. Then, Kibou slowly got up, allowing Akane freedom to stand once more. "Well let's finish exploring." Akane said awkwardly." A Naruto-like grin came across Kibou's face. "Where to, next?" "Who's knows?" Akane said taking off flying this time. "I've never explored this whole dimension. It's supposed to have no end." He took off after her, the grin fading a bit. "Then this is going to take a while." He muttered under his breath, although he was certain Akane could hear him. "You'll be spending time with me so does it matter?" Akane laughed. "Good point." "I smell blood, Kibou-kun." Akane muttered sounding serious. "Blood, and the smell of wolves." Kibou narrowed his eyes. "There must've been a fresh hunt." He guessed. "What does the blood smell like?" "Not a human's as far as I can tell." Akane muttered. "But it's still blood and you know what that might mean." "It's no concern to us." The Uchiha said automatically. "If it's another animal, we shouldn't disturb them." "Those are demon wolves." Akane muttered apparently deep in thought and barely dodged a tree. "Stay alert." Kibou frowned heavily at the Kurosaki's actions. "Why are you so tense? We can just pass by this area without a second thought..." He pointed out, expressing mild concern. "You're not a demon you might be able to handle them like you handle that ninja." "I'm just sayin', there's no need for us to fight if they're simply hunting for animals. Just as long as they don't hunt us." Claws came out of nowhere and Akane reacted instantly, snatching Kibou out of the way. "Stupid wolves." Akane muttered keeping Kibou behind her only to see they were surrounded. "Damn." Kibou grinned, putting his hands in his pockets. "They don't look like much. I'll let you handle 'em this time." He said casually. "Stupid little boy." the Alpha wolf snarled. "We'll kill you." He sprang at Kibou only to be met by Akane's fist with a sickening crunch. Akane then rammed her fist into the ground causing rocks to fly up at the wolves. She charged around at the wolves, brutally snapping their necks, and came to the last one which turned and fled. The Uchiha smirked at the remaining wolf's retreating back. "Sorry. You were gonna kill who?" He said tauntingly. "Let that one go." Akane muttered. "He was new to the group. I saw his thoughts. They were clouded in fear." Kibou shrugged. "As you wish, Akane-chan." He replied.